As citizens of a dangerous world, we all face security and safety risks. Every day, 30 people die by gunshot in the U.S.—one every 48 minutes. A police officer dies from a gunshot wound every ten days. An intelligent audio alerting system may save lives.
Vandalism and damage to property decreases property values. One study conducted by the London School of Economics found that “a one-tenth standard deviation increase in the recorded density of incidents of criminal damage has a capitalized cost of just under 1% of property values, or £2,200 on the average Inner London property” (Steve Gibbons, The Costs of Urban Property Crime, 2003). An intelligent audio surveillance and alerting system may prevent such vandalism.
Violence in schools and on college campuses continues to rise, and has increased concern among students, parents, and teachers. A shooting at Virginia Tech University in 2007 resulted in the killing of 32 people and injured 24 others. In 2005, a professor at MIT was shot four times in a parking lot on MIT's campus. In September 2007, two students were shot by a fellow student at the Delaware State University. Shootings on college campuses are increasingly becoming a common concern. An intelligent audio analysis, correlation, and alerting system on college campuses may thwart future shootings.
Therefore, as recognized by the present inventors, what are needed are a method, apparatus, and system of alerting that weights input data from disparate systems to lower false alarm rates and to filter out unwanted, spurious, or intentionally distracting information. It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.